Terceras personas
by Aya Nishino
Summary: Y si el pasado vuelve?¿Y si la mayor decision de tu vida, y la mas dificl, estuviese basada en una mentira?¿Y si tercras personas hubiesen hecho de tu vida un infierno? H/HR, ligeros spoilers
1. El pasado llama a la puerta

Aquí os dejo el nuevo fic de H/Hr. Espero que os guste

#

CAPITULO 1: EL PASADO LLAMA A LA PUERTA

Hermione se levantó de su cama y miro el despertador. Eran las siete de la mañana. Abrió el armario y busco lo que se iba a poner. Saco un vaquero y una camiseta azul, y se lo puso. Cogió el peine, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Paso al pasillo de su casa mientras se peinaba y lo cruzo para entrar en una habitación pequeña y de color granate. Observo la pequeña cama desde la puerta y se movió hasta la cabecera para acariciar a su hija, la cual se despertó nada mas notar el tibio tacto de la mano de su madre, iluminándola con los ojos esmeralda que la caracterizaban

-Mami, buenos días…-Un bostezo interrumpió su frase, y su madre sonrió

-Buenos días, pequeña…Date prisa, hay que ir al cole…

-Si mama

-Vístete y baja a desayunar

Le dio un beso en la frente y bajo a la parte de abajo. Entro a la luminosa cocina y observo la varita encima de la nevera. Hacía meses que no la utilizaba. Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó delante de El Profeta que había dejado la lechuza sobre la mesa, seguramente horas antes. Abrió la primera pagina cuando llamaron a la puerta. Bufo molesta, pensando en un encargo, y con la taza todavía en la mano se dirigió a la puerta, cuando se le cayó un poco de café al suelo. Abrió la puerta mirando hacia la mancha que ahora estaba en su suelo de parque

-¿Quién….?-Miro al frente y la taza de café resbalo de sus manos, yendo a parar junto a la ahora insignificante mancha. Su pasado había llamado a su puerta

#

Bueno, esta es la primera parte del fic titulado "Terceras personas" Y para el siguiente capitulo necesito que me digáis lo siguiente:

¿Cómo se llama la hija de Hermione y de obviamente Harry?

-Lily

-Hermione

-Nathalie

Espero que dejéis reviews y aviso, no tengo pensado que haya lemmon en este fic, pero si lo hay cambiare el rating

Besos

Aya


	2. ¿Mamá?

Aclaraciones del chap:

Pese a que tiene spoilers, he modificado un poco la historia. Por ejemplo, Sirius logro salir del arco (y será crucial en esta historia, ya veréis por que), y Lupin y Tonks tampoco murieron, sino que vivieron y ahora están cuidado a su hijo(básicamente, porque me da mucha penita que Teddy se quede sin su padres). Pero de Dumbledore solo queda el retrato

¿Mamá?

-¿Qué…que hacéis aquí?-Dijo Hermione mirándoles a todos mientras recogía los trozos de taza rota del suelo

-Hemos…Hemos venido a verte, Herms

-No me llames así, lo primero. Lo segundo, hace tiempo que me fui de Londres para olvidarme de vosotros. Ya no entráis en mi vida, así que os agradecería que os fuerais- Intento cerrar la puerta pero un pie masculino se lo impidió

-Nos tienes que escuchar

-No, no, no…-Dijo mirando a todos.-No tengo que escucharos. Vosotros no lo hicisteis en su momento, y varias personas-Añadió sin mirar a nadie- Traicionaron mi confianza. Así que DEJADME EN PAZ

-No seas niña, Hermione

-Soy lo que me da la gana

-Deja que pasemos, por lo menos

Hermione les miro a todos y se hecho levemente a un lado, dejándolos pasar. Todas las personas entraron en la cocina y ella cerró la puerta nada más entrar

-¿Y bien?-Dijo secamente

-Escucha, yo…Lo siento, todo, de veras, por mi culpa te fuiste y…

-Potter, honestamente…Habéis entrado en mi casa, apareciendo en mi vida cuatro años después de todo lo que paso…¿Crees que me importan vuestras disculpas? Sólo quiero que me contéis que queréis y que después de deciros no me interesa, os larguéis de aquí

-Hermione, escúchale, por favor

-NO-De repente, una taza del aparador estallo-Iros, no os quiero ver

-Pero…

-FUERA!!

-¿Mama?

Todos se giraron a mirar a la puerta, en la que estaba una niña con el pelo rizado, castaño y largo, cuyo ojos verdes estaban ocultos por una cortina de pelo que caía sobre ellos

-No puedo peinarme

-Sube arriba, nena, anda

La niña salió de la cocina y una rabiosa voz masculina, proveniente de un muchacho de ojos verdes, salió de entre todas las personas que poblaban la habitación

-¿Mamá?

#·#·#

Hasta aquí el chap. Son los primeros, por eso son tan cortos, luego iran subiendo de extensión. ¿El nombre de la niña? Todavia sigue abierta la votación. Recordad, entre Lily, Jane o Nathalie

Hasta que nos leamos!!

Aya


	3. Lily

Aquí el capitulo tres de la historia. El nombre de la niña no es exactamente el que aparece en este capitulo, saldrá mas adelante. Espero que os guste y espero vuestros Reviews

**LILY**

-Si…Espero que no haya ningún problema en ello-Comentó con una mirada desafiante a todos ellos

-No…que va, solo nos has tenido engañados-Dijo otra voz masculina, enfadada

-No, no os tengo que decir nada sobre mi vida…Asique, como veis tengo cosas de las que ocuparme, os pediría que os marchaseis y no volvieseis por aquí

-Pero…

-No sois nada mío, ni de mi hija.

-¿Y su padre?

-Su padre es una persona despreciable, como casi todas las que he conocido- Dijo con rencor y rabia contenida, echando chispas por los ojos

-Mejor nos vamos-Una voz femenina dio la razón a la chica que se fue de la cocina y abrió la puerta de la calle. Se quedo mirando hacia otro lado mientras todos salían de la casa. Al salir el último cerro de golpe la puerta y, al llegar al salón, se derrumbo sobre un sofá, dejando resbalar lágrimas de rabia. Pego furiosos golpes al cojín más cercano y lo tiro hacia un adorno de cristal. Suspiro intentando controlarse y se acerco a un armario cercano. Abrió la puerta y saco de las profundidades un álbum de fotos lleno de polvo, con aspecto de no haberse abierto en años. Le retiro el polvo con la mano y se sentó en el suelo mientras lo abría. Paso pagina rápidamente hasta que llego a una foto suelta. La observo, era una foto de la nueva Orden del Fénix y de la gente que había luchado en la batalla, y fue rememorando cada persona que salía en ella y que esa mañana había estado en su casa.

Empezando por la derecha, estaba Neville. Gran hombre, sin duda, y valiente. Lástima que se dejase influenciar tanto por la gente. A su lado estaba Luna, con sus típicos pendientes de rábanos y su collar de corchos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella era una de las personas que mas le había costado dejar, ya que fue la única que la apoyo, pero no le dijo que se iba. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo. Ella no había estado. A su lado estaba Hagrid, que como el 

buenazo que era decidió hacer lo mejor para todos, aunque eso a ella le perjudicase. Mas allá se encontraba, McGonnagall. Era una de las personas que más le había decepcionado, tratarla así después de conocerla tan bien. Por el otro lado de la fotografía estaban los señores Weasley. La mujer había estado allí hoy, pero a ella era a la que más le convenía la situación, siempre quiso ser de la posición social que le correspondía por ser hija de magos, aunque no lo aparentase, y que mejor que su querida niña estuviese con el gran Harry Potter. Su marido, un calzonazos, no salió a defenderla. Estaba toda la familia Weasley. Los gemelos la habían apoyado, pero por la presión familiar su voto no conto demasiado. A los demás no los conocía mucho, exceptuando a Ron, que la había acusado de todo y la había gritado miles de cosas que le habían dolido en el fondo del alma, y Ginny, que solo con pensar en ella los objetos de decoración empezaban a temblar. Remus y Tonks, con el pequeño Teddy…Ellos estaban en medio, pero que no se dignasen a ayudarla es lo que le había molestado, aun sabiendo que su hijo era la mayor razón…Había mas gente, claro, pero los demás no le importaban tanto como las personas que había nombrado… Y en el centro de la foto, Harry y Sirius, los peores. Lo que se le había clavado en el corazón era el silencio, su silencio, su mirada de decepción, su ira contenida…Su desconfianza. Y Sirius…Las lágrimas habían salido y salpicaban la fotografía. Enfadada hizo una bola con la foto y la tiro al débil fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Vio como la cara del animago se quemaba lentamente… ¿Cómo pudo su padre ponerse de parte de su ahijado en vez del de su única hija?

Al mismo tiempo, un grupo bastante numeroso salía de la casa.

-Nos portamos muy mal, es lógico que no nos quiera ni mirar a la cara

Lupin iba agarrando a Tonks del brazo, ya que con siete meses de embarazo su andar era algo dubitativo. A su lado iban Sirius, enfadado, y Harry, con la cabeza gacha. De su brazo iba Ginny Weasley, con una sonrisa satisfecha, y mirando a su madre de reojo que le indicaba lo bien que salió todo, apremiando a su marido para que andase. Ron tenia a Neville a su lado, los dos con expresión triste. Los gemelos, Fred y George, caminaban con la frente alta y enfadados, ya que aun no podían creer lo que habían hecho. Bill, Charlie y Percy iban rezagados, preocupados. Hagrid y McGonnagall, devastados, cerraban la comitiva.

-Lunático, lo sabemos, pero lo que hicimos ya no se puede cambiar

-Sirius, por el amor de Merlín, piensa-Lupin se puso delante de él, interrumpiendo su andar-Eres su padre, se entero apenas unas semanas después del fin de la guerra, y tú en vez de apoyarla, conociéndola como la conoces, como todos la conocemos, te pones en su contra

-Tu tampoco dijiste nada en su favor-Salto Potter-Tu no la defendiste, nadie la defendió

-¿Y nosotros?¿Y Luna?-Fred y George habían llegado al centro de la disputa- Nosotros si lo hicimos, pero no queríais escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Se fue y por estar con vosotros a nadie nos dijo que se iba. Nosotros is pensamos que es inocente

-No digáis bobadas-La señora Weasley también se acercaba- Hay pruebas que lo demuestran, no habléis mas del tema, hay cosas más importantes-Añadió mirando a su hija

-Mama, la necesitamos-Dijo Bill-Es muy poderosa, y aquamante, necesitamos que luche con nosotros…Necesitamos que vuelva a ser nuestra Hermione

-No nos vamos a morir si ella no está-Dijo desdeñosamente Ginny

-Ella es Hermione, nuestras Hermione-Todos voltearon a ver a Minerva, por cuyo rostro bajaban gruesas lagrimas de arrepentimiento-¿Cómo pudimos pensar eso? Ella es Hermione, no es capaz de hacer algo asi…-Hagrid la rodeo por los hombros.

Todos empezaron a discutir hasta que una pelota acertó de lleno en la cabeza de Harry. La cogió y miraron hacia arriba. Una niña de unos cuatro años estaba asomada a la ventana, con el pelo castaño y ondulado a ambos lados de la cara, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos verdes que dejaron sin habla a todos

-Perdone señor…¿Podría tirarme la pelota?-Su voz infantil les recordó muchísimo a la humildad con la que trataba a la gente Hermione

-Si-Harry, haciendo gala de su puntería, se la tiro a la niña... Pero sabiendo su condición de buscador y no cazador, la pelota se alejo un poco de las manos de la niña. Aunque con un rápido movimiento la atrapo, dejando a todos boque abiertos

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mama dice que no hable con extraños

-Pero somos amigos de mama-Dijo Sirius, emocionado al ver a su nieta

La respuesta de la niña fue lo que les faltaba a todos para confirmar sus sospechas

-Mama me llama Lily

#·#·#·#

Ahí esta, el nombre de la niña y la importancia de Sirius. Para saber que paso exactamente tendréis que esperar al capitulo cinco o seis, porque el siguiente capitulo es sobre la vida actual de Hermione, aunque se darán algunas pistas cobre que paso.

Espero que os guste el capitulo que sigue, aquí os dejo unos spoilers

_Un hombre apareció en la chimenea y Hermione se abalanzo a sus brazos_

_-Menos mal que estas aquí_

_-¿Creeis que…?_

_-Nooo, que va. _

_-No iba a decir eso_

_-Escúchame_

_-No quiero oir nada de lo que tengas que decirme_

_-Perdóname_

Hasta que nos leamos

Aya


	4. Nuestro presente

Bueno, aquí otro chap de Terceras Personas. Lo primero decir lo siento por la tardanza, pero una vez hecho el capitulo no me terminaba de gustar y estuve días dándole vueltas a como retocarlo. Espero que os guste.

Nuestro presente

Hermione se quedo sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos. Ya sabían donde estaba, donde encontrarla…¿Qué haría ahora?¿Habrían reconocido a Lily? Soltó un sonido de exasperación al mismo tiempo que su mangas resbalaban hasta los codos. Y verse los antebrazos no hizo mucho mejor a su situación. Se levantó de golpe y se sentó en el sofá más alejado de la ventana. Se levanto la tela de su antebrazo izquierdo y miro la ahora grisácea marca. La recorrió con su dedo índice derecho y una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

-¿Herms?

La chica levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Un hombre apareció en la chimenea y Hermione se lanzo a sus brazos

-Menos mal que estas aquí

-Nena, ¿qué pasa?

-Están aquí, han venido, saben dónde estoy y…

-Hey, mírame-La joven le miro a los ojos-No va a pasar nada, puedes pedir un traslado

-Ya lo he pedido-Vio como el chico que tenia en frente la miraba extrañado-Había decidido volver a Londres…La Vogue me había contratado como fotógrafa y…

-¿Para qué vas a volver a Londres? Aquí trabajas en el National Geography y en las revistas científicas. Odias los reportajes a modelos escuálidas que enseñan falsos valores…Podrías…A no ser que…-Hermione se sintió escrutada por los ojos de aquel hombre-¿Tienes problemas de dinero?

-Me quieren quitar la casa-Le miro- Esta casa la alquilé pensando en la opción a compra, pero ahora el dueño tiene una mejor oferta y me quiere echar…-Suspiro-Pero, aparte de todo eso, echo de menos mi hogar

-¿Y entonces que es lo que quieres?-Dijo cogiéndola de los brazos y mirándola fijamente

-No lo se…-Escapo de él y se dejo caer en el sofá de nuevo-No lo se. No lo se…

-Escucha…Yo hoy tengo trabajo, pero mañana no…Llevo yo a Nat al colegio, y luego la recojo y la traigo aquí, y me quedo a dormir, para que no te pase nada ni te vengan 

visitas indeseadas…Y tu te quedas pensando en que vas a hacer con tu vida-Le sonrió de forma sincera. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando le vio subir a por Lily dijo:

-Muchas gracias, Draco

\/#&#\/

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Un puñetazo resonó por todo Grimmauld Place. Estaban todos sentados en la gran mesa de comedor, pensando en lo que había ocurrido

-¡¿Cómo no me ha dicho nada?!

-Harry, cálmate

-No quiero calmarme-Dijo el chico fuera de si-Es MI hija, y me lo ha ocultado.

-¿Por qué será?-Dijo Luna, que acababa de llegar y se había sentado al lado de su marido, Ron

-¿Creeis que…?

-Nooo, que va-le corto Fred sarcásticamente- ¿Por qué iba a ocultarnos algo así e irse del país con lo bien que nos hemos portado con ella?

-No, no es culpa nuestra, es que ella es muy rencorosa-Añadió George

-A ver, ya no se puede hacer nada-Dijo Molly, con un tono que denotaba enfado-Ya esta hecho, seguramente tenga marido y…

Un vaso exploto del aparador, mientras Harry salía de allí

-Si podemos. Hay una cosa llamada…¿Pedir perdón? Si, creo que si

-Fred…Mira, todo lo que le hicimos no se cura con un perdónanos-Dijo tristemente Luna

-¿Y por que le vamos a pedir perdón?-Dijo Ginny, que estaba con el ceño fruncido- Ella nos traiciono, no le debemos nada

-¿Y tu no dices nada, Sirius?-Pregunto la Minerva

El hombre, que estaba bastante apartado del grupo, reacciono en ese mismo momento y miro a los demás, sobre todo a los ojos acusadores de Luna, mientras us mirada carecia por completo de expresión, pero en sus bolsas se notaban las noches de culpa y remordimiento

-No…

-¡Esto es increíble!-Salto Luna- A ver si me aclaro. Tu-Dijo señalando a Sirius- Estuviste doce años culpado de un crimen que no cometiste por falta de confianza y a tu propia HIJA-Recalcó la palabra- le haces lo mismo. Tu-Dijo señalando a su marido- Desconfiaste de la persona que más te ha ayudado en este mundo solo porque al otro lado estaba tu mejor amigo. Tu-Dijo señalando a Ginny- Sucia rastrera, solo has apoyado a los demás porque te la quitabas del medio. Harry, no tiene perdón, no lo tiene, es horrible lo que le hizo a la persona que lo dio todo por él. Y los demás…Somos despreciables, damos asco, de verdad…No se, pero no contéis conmigo para ir a joderle más la vida. Yo paso-Dicho esto salió de la cocina y del edificio dando un portazo, y dejando una atmosfera de dolor y culpabilidad que solo era interrumpida por los constantes sollozos de la que una vez fue profesora

\/#&#\/

En el piso superior, Harry estaba con un puñado de polvos Flu en la mano y miraba fijamente a la chimenea. ¿Debería? Había visto el desprecio en su mirada, sintió como había escupido las palabras…Pero esa niña se había convertido en su madera, el salvavidas que necesitaba para no hundirse en el pozo de desesperación en el que había entrado. Los dos necesitaban explicaciones. Finalmente, los tiro y dijo claramente la dirección de la casa de Hermione…

Cayo en la chimenea y salió disparado hasta chocar con una mesa de pie, que le hizo gemir de dolor

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo una Hermione furiosa que acababa de salir de la cocina por el estruendo, enarbolando un cuchillo

-Yo…

-Vete, o llamo a la policía

-No serás capaz. Te conozco

-No, no me conoces…Por eso me culpaste-Dijo mirándole a los ojos- Si me conocieses no lo habría hecho

-Pero, déjame explicarme

-¡No quiero explicaciones! Vete, están a punto de volver

-¿Quién?

-Mi marido con nuestra hija

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que era SU hija, pero se mordió la lengua

-Déjame que te diga algo y te prometo que me iré

La joven le miro y bajo el cuchillo

-Dímelo y lárgate

Harry la miro a los ojos. Como los había echado de menos, como recordaba el tacto de su pelo, sus suaves besos, el calor de su cuerpo…Como recordaba sus lagrimas bañando su cara cuando le dijo que se iba a buscar a Voldemort, sus sonrisas, sus aires mandones, sus manos agarrando las suyas…Como le extrañaba. Solo ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto daño le habían hecho las horas a solas, llorando por ella, y el corazón le dio un vuelco desagradable al saber que todo eso ahora era de alguien mas, Que ya no era suya. Y dijo lo único que podía decir en ese momento, aunque sabia que no era suficiente

-Perdóname

\/#&#\/

Bueeeno, hasta aquí el chap. Me gustaría dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han enviado los reviews, que me han animado a seguir con este fic. También me gustaría decir que los capítulos son tan cortos porque me gusta dejarlos con un poco de intriga para el siguiente. La verdad es que todos los capítulos hasta ahora hecho no son sino un gran epilogo. A partir de el siguiente empieza la verdadera historia, y los capítulos serán bastante mas largos. Espero tener vuestro apoyo hasta por lo menos el próximo chap!!

Nos leemos

Aya


	5. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Siento muchísimo no haber publicado, pero la musa de inspiración o aparece y últimamente he tenido algunos problemas personales que me han tenido alejada de los fics…Pero el siguiente capítulo está en marcha y prometo no defraudar!

Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, me animan a continuar^^

Aya


	6. Recuerdos

Recuerdos

-¿Qué?

-Que me perdones, Hermione…No puedo vivir sin ti

-Bueno, realmente, hasta hace unas horas así era…Estas aquí por la niña…Asique…Yo más bien te importo poco-Dijo acercándose a la puerta para invitarle a salir

-¡NO!-El hombre que estaba delante de la mujer hizo un amago de acercarse, pero se lo pensó al ver el cuchillo-Por favor, créeme

-¿No te suenan esas palabras? ¿Por qué tendrían que valer más tus ruegos que los míos?

-Hermione, yo te he echado de menos. A ti y mi hi…

-Harry por favor, no seas cínico-Hermione le miro duramente, apretando el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos-No me has echado de menos. No sabías que tenías una hija. No pensaste en que pudiese ser de mi, sin dinero y sin nadie a quien recurrir. Ninguno se preocupo porque muriese a los dos días. Podría estar bajo tierra y sólo lo habrías sabido cuando me necesitabais. ¿Y lo que yo necesitaba?-Ella parecía muy tranquila, pero su voz destilaba rabia y dolor-Pero yo no necesitaba nada…Ni siquiera una oportunidad de explicarme…Pues ahora, quien no merece esa oportunidad, sois vosotros-Tomo aire y añadió-Y ahora, sal de mi casa. Y díselo a los demás.

El hombre se quedo mirándola durante unos segundos. Ella no había cambiado tanto. Su cuerpo seguía siendo parecido al que había tenido años atrás, pero sus ojos ya no tenían la vitalidad de antaño, ni el brillo. Reflejaban suplicios y penurias…No eran los de una mujer joven, se parecían a los de una sexagenaria con muchas cosas a sus espaldas. Dio una última mirada y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella cejo caer el cuchillo y se sentó en el suelo del recibidor. Últimamente nada le salía bien. Levanto la cabeza y vio su casa. En esos momentos, ni siquiera tenía un techo seguro para su hija y ella. Estaba agotada, de todo. Como si ella no tuviese suficientes problemas para que ahora viniese ese dolor de cabeza que eran sus antiguos amigos. Debería considerar irse a otra parte que no fuese Londres, pero era el sitio en el que mejor le pagaban, el sitio donde podría rehacer su vida y la de su hija. Cansada de pensar, levanto la cabeza y la apoyo en la pared de su espalda. Pasó una mano por los ojos, mientras inconscientemente se sumergía de nuevo en los recuerdos de hacia años, cuando se dio cuenta de que los amigos de verdad, realmente, se cuentan con una mano. Cuando comprendió que, sea quien sea y las circunstancias que haya tenido, alguien con la Marca nunca tiene derecho a defensa

Esa noche había vuelto a Grimmauld Place cansada, muy cansada. Se encontraba mal desde hacía unos días, estaba revuelta y lo único que le apetecía era dormir. Tiraba nerviosa de su manga izquierda, pensando como quitaría esa maldita marca que amenazaba su vida. Pero sonrió. Tenía amigos fieles, un padre recién descubierto que la quería y un novio que estaba planeando su futura vida juntos mirando un apartamento. Ellos lo entenderían, se dijo. Mi padre me entenderá, el paso por lo mismo. Acomodo un cojín y se apoyo en el, entrando en un estado de duermevela. Escucho voces, indignadas y furiosas, y como un brazo la asía fuertemente y la tiraba al suelo. Eso hizo que despertara inmediatamente, y con una velocidad adquirida por los entrenamientos, se levanto mientras sentía un ligero mareo.

-¿QUE TE OCURRE, EH?-No pudo evitarlo, pero ese grito salió desde lo más profundo hacia su novio, que tenía una mirada de repugnancia

-¿A mi? No, que te ocurre a ti-Se acerco peligrosamente y Hermione tendió a hacerse un ovillo, pero él fue más rápido y le rasgó la camiseta del brazo izquierdo y lo levantó-¿Qué es esto?¿eh?-Ella se quedó en blanco, aterrorizada. Eso le puso más furioso, porque empezó a zarandearla-¡Responde!

-Harry, es obvio lo que es…No hace falta preguntar-La irritante voz de una pelirroja le llego a los oídos.

-Escucha, amor, te juro que puedo explicarlo…

-¡¡Esto no es como si te hubiese pillado en la cama con otro, Granger!!Eres una Mortífaga

-No, no, os juro que no-Dijo desesperada-Yo puedo contaros todo, no es lo que parece, yo…

-Deja de excusarte, Hermione-La voz de su padre hizo que levantase la cabeza y le mirase, esperando una mirada de compresión-Me has decepcionado-Eso fue como un mazo de hierro, le golpeó con tal fuerza que casi sintió el dolor en la piel-Nunca pensé que harías algo parecido

-Papa, espera, yo lo hice por vosotros, os lo juro, lo hice para ayudar…

-Hermione, para ya, ¿quieres? Nada nos va a convencer…-Ron había bajado la cabeza, dolido

-Sube a hacer las maletas, coge todo lo tuyo y vete

Miro a todos y subió las escaleras intentando reprimir los sollozos. Estaba tan metido en su dolor que no escucho con claridad los gritos de la parte de abajo, ni como una rubia menuda entraba en la habitación y la abrazaba

-Herms, cariño, yo te creo…Hare todo lo posible para…

-No, Luna…-Miro a su amiga agradecida-Esto me ha abierto los ojos…Aunque algún día sepan que soy inocente…No quiero verlos de nuevo…No voy a estar con gente como ellos

-Fred y George…Y yo…Te creemos

-Gracias-La abrazo de vuelta-Cuídate

Bajo las escaleras despacio con su maleta y se paro en el recibidor. Allí estaban todos, menos los gemelos, esperando para ver cómo se iba

-Vete y no vuelvas nunca-El que había sido el amor de su vida hablaba duramente, haciéndola cerrar los ojos-No te queremos cerca, no queremos oír de ti…Es como si hubieses muerto. Para mí, no eres más que una cucaracha.

Incapaz de seguir allí, salió a la calle corriendo y se escondió en uno de los callejones. Estaba todo muy oscuro, y estaba débil. Miro su monedero, y vio que apenas si tenía dinero mágico para tomar el Autobús noctámbulo. Se acordó de la pequeña herencia que su abuela adoptiva le había dejado. Así que, con valentía, decidió dejar de llorar y llamar al autobús. Antes de llegar, se tapo el brazo y subió cuando su medio de transporte llago, dando la dirección de su antigua casa. Paso la noche mirando por la ventana sin ver realmente nada, y cuando llego a su destino, había decidido que su destino estaba muy lejos de allí…

Y así había llegado a los tranquilos suburbios de Manhattan, con un hijo en su vientre y las manos prácticamente vacías. Se había ganado una reputación como periodista y fotógrafa, pero las revistas en las que trabajaba habían dado un bajón, los animales y la ciencia no vendían, y ahora se veía obligada a trabajar en una revista que iba en contra de sus principios. Se limpio con rabia las lagrimas que bajaban hasta su mentón. Ella había sacado adelante a una hija sola, había luchado y no se iba a dejar vencer. Echaría esas personas de su vida y seguiría adelante como si nada, le daría a Lily la oportunidad de un lugar sano y feliz, y nadie se interpondría en ello.

Parece que la inspiración llegoooo^^En fin, espero vuestros review, por favor, que me ayudan a continuar. También, gracias a las personas que me han añadido a FAVHistorias y autores^^Gracias a todos

Además, aviso. Aparte de esta historia, hay algo por ahí que lleva tiempo formándose en mi mente. Creo que será un minific

Besos a todos

Aya


	7. Nota de la autora 2

Hola a todos^^ Siento decepcionaros, pero no es un chap. Esta historia esta en paron porque tengo muchas ideas pero no se como ordenarlas. Ademas, se me ocurrió hace poco otra historia que me esta llenando de ideas y tramas y las estoy escribiendo y publicando para que las podais leer. La historia se llama NUEVOS HORIZONTES y es un Crossover Harry Potter/Twilight. Por favor, si os esta gustando esta historia y os gustan las parejas de Hr/…, pasaros por ella. Va por el cap2 y pronto subiré el tercero. También hay otras parejas, como Remus/Tonks, Lily/James, Esme/Carlisle…Y otras no tan ortodoxas.

Espero vuestras opiniones^^

.net/s/5572996/1/Nuevos_Horizontes


End file.
